beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vesta
http://www.bobmarksastrologer.com/Vesta21.4.html Signs http://www.alwaysastrology.com/vesta-signs.html Gemini Vesta in Gemini works with communication. They are gifted with networking and coordination. They may inspire others to devotion but they may try to avoid all contact with emotion or intimacy. They are good at multitasking. They teach and find answers. They seek to acquire as much knowledge as possible and share it. They may need to learn to slow down and find themselves. They may have problems due to over-intellectualizing their experiences instead of feeling the emotion. Pisces "Vesta in Pisces is possibly the most difficult to talk about. The Priestess energy here is at one with all things living, on the other side, and things which have not come into being yet. This Vesta cures and heals through magical KNOWING that it can be done, and is often unsure of just how she is doing whatever she is doing. The danger in this placement is becoming lost in the dream and not manifesting these wonderful gifts into reality. Constant awakening of self, and coming into Body in order to manifest the life path is what this sign must do. The BODY, MIND, Spirit connection is the goal of this placement of the sacred energy of Vesta." (http://www.carolbarbeau.com/html/vesta.html) http://www.alwaysastrology.com/vesta-signs.html They want to heal others. They hold their beliefs in high regard. They are spiritual and may be led into fantasy. They have an excellent imagination. They may not be sure of how they do what they do. They run the risk of not living in reality. They need to learn to awaken into themselves and connect the body with the mind and the spirit. In the 29th degree of Pisces: "In a large antechamber, a good-looking young woman with a stately demeanour and wearing a horse riding apparel proudly stares at her image in a full-length mirror ostentatiously holding her riding crop." (Janduz version) Intuitive, conceited, and selfish character. One is driven by an over-developed ego and conceals one's mediocrity under haughty manners. One never hesitates to plagiarize other people's work or appropriate it. However, if the natal chart clearly indicates strong moral standards, one has exceptionally sharp intelligence and is dedicated to high ideals and the good of mankind. In both cases, one believes in one's intellectual superiority and behaves with arrogance and disdain, which alienates relatives and friends. This degree warns that appearances are often misleading." (from astrotheme.com) Darker Themes (Trigger Warning: adult content, r-pe themes) http://www.carolbarbeau.com/html/vesta.html Associated with the astrological signs of VIRGO and SCORPIO "Often sexual repression, r-pe and the disassociation of sexuality from spirituality lies at the root of difficulties in us living passionately and intensely. Vesta is the energy which will help cure pain from the past and open us to being more sexually expressive and creative if we harness this power within ourselves." Astrologically Vesta relates to work, devotion, spiritual practices, solitude, commitment, sacrifice, aloneness, a range of sexual problems based upon fear of intimacy. AND she shows you your way out of these things as you identify who you really are, become devoted and committed to becoming all you are and more and work for a goal which will not only bring light to yourself but to others. Aspects Vesta-Ceres square: http://www.nfaajax.com/articles/ceres Stressful aspects can point to an alienation from the parenting role, barrenness, or sterility. There may exist a conflict between family demands and one's personal need to seek solitude or to be engrossed in work. Conflicts regarding 'working mothers'; working hours or interests cause some isolation or alienation between parent and child; conflicts often are centered around food or meals to demonstrate the interpersonal distance. Vesta Aspecting Jupiter: Jupiter is the planet of optimism, and it expands whatever it touches. The harmonious aspects (conjunction, sextile and trine) between Jupiter and Vesta are good for focusing on the big picture or big projects, on intellectual, philosophical, or religious matters. The stressful aspects (square and opposition) could manifest as religious or philosophical fanaticism (too much focus on one's own point of view) or, conversely, a total lack of focus on matters involving general principles. Overemphasis of sexual matters is also more likely with the stress aspects. As the 'guiding planet' The guiding planet in a chart is the planet that rises immediately before the sun over the horizon on the day of the chart. Also known as the 'oriental planet' it denotes the planet whose energy guides the expression of the sun's energy for the individual, and hence guides their identity. Vesta as a guiding planet is not well documented. Category:Asteroids Category:Astrology Category:Astronomy